Rainy Days and Mondays
by Katt Ucia
Summary: CONTAINS ZADR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Occurs in the aftermath of MINE chapters I, II and III.


A mushy song came onto the radio.

"Blech." Zim said, making a face. He moved to change the dial, but stopped when he noticed the look on Dib's face. The boy was staring out the window with a dreamy expression possessing his features. Zim was revolted and fascinated at the same time. Dib sighed as the song ended. Zim flipped the 'off' switch, and plopped back onto the bed.

Dib turned to look at him, the disgusting, lovey-dovey look gone. Zim looked back, feeling a strange fluttery sensation in his gut when their eyes met. He thought again how warm and velvety the boy's brown eyes looked. Zim blinked and looked away, hiding his blush.

"I'm bored." Zim whined, flopping onto the fluffy pillow behind him. Dib rolled his eyes, Zim was always bored. A tapping noise made both boys look up.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Zim as rain pelted Dib's window. Stupid rain, he thought, always ruining my life.

"You'll just have to spend the night, I guess." Dib said, hiding his excitement at the prospect with a shrug. Zim felt that same jolt in the pit of his alien stomach.

"Guess so..." Zim mumbled, turning to stare at the wall. Dib sighed, then smiled to himself, remembering the last night the boys had shared. Zim seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hey, Dib..." Zim trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the wall.

"Hmmm?"

Zim opened his mouth, then closed it again, as seemed to be his habit when he wanted to say something, but didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Never mind." he said quickly. Dib leaned over and pressed his lips to the unsuspecting alien's cool neck. Zim jumped, then relaxed once he realized what was happening.

"You know," Dib began, moving his lips on Zim's neck, "my family thinks you left an hour ago."

"Do they?" Zim said absently, enjoying the feeling of Dib's lips on his skin entirely too much. Dib turned Zim so that he could look into his eyes. He was met by the pale blue of the boy's disguise eyes. Reaching up. Dib removed the contacts, and as an afterthought, the wig as well.

"I like your real eyes so much better." He said, surveying the shining ruby orbs he had become familiar with. Zim could feel himself getting dizzy at his close proximity to Dib.

The onyx haired boy leaned down, smiling slightly, and pressed his lips lightly against the other's.

Zim exploded.

He felt his breathing and pulse speed up exponentially, and he twined his fingers through Dib's hair. He ran his tongue along the boy's lips, searching for an opening. Wrapping his legs around Dib's thin waist, he smashed his lips harder onto the human's.

Dib let out a low chuckle, pulling away.

"Excited much?"

Zim felt his face grow hot, but he kept himself composed. He stayed where he was, inches away from Dib's face, and hopelessly entangled.

"You see, Dib," Zim began, looking at the human with an evil grin, "I've done some research since the last time."

"What kind of research?" Dib said warily. Zim shushed him by laying a cool finger across his lips.

"I found out that I played the submissive role." He continued, turning a slight glare on the boy, "That won't happen again, now, will it?"

When Dib didn't respond, Zim smirked and detached himself from Dib's body. Still radiating maliciousness, he pushed the black haired boy onto his back, and straddled him.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Zim asked, smiling so sweetly it almost made Dib feel sick. He nodded. Zim grinned, displaying a row of razor sharp teeth that he turned on the helpless human's neck. Dib let out a small gasp of surprise, and found that the little love bites were actually very pleasing. He let out a little breathy moan as Zim bit down a little harder on the sensitive skin there.

Zim removed his gloves, then pushed Dib's trench coat off of his shoulders, trying to communicate what he wanted. The boy sat up and began removing his shirt and pants, he threw the clothing aside and turned back to Zim, wearing only his baby blue boxers. Zim smiled, content with his control of the situation.

He laid a green hand on Dib's warm chest, feeling the heart hammering a frantic beat underneath it. Dib licked his lips in anticipation, and ran his fingers along the hem of Zim's shirt. Zim nodded, and Dib lifted the shirt up and over the alien's head, being sure to brush one of his antennae on the way. Zim closed his eyes, sighing as a shiver of pleasure traveled through his body. Dib let a devilish grin spread across his face, seeing his opportunity to take control. He seized one of the black rope-like antennae. He pulled on it slightly, letting his fingers slide over its smooth surface. Dib sat up, still holding the protrusion, and attempted to push Zim down into a more submissive position.

Zim growled and wrenched free of the human's grasp.

"ZIM will not be dominated again!" He cried, violently shoving Dib down. The human boy's head struck the wall, and he cried out in shock of the momentary pain. Zim grinned. Dib swallowed, he didn't like that smile. The alien ran his claws lightly over the contours of Dib's chest, causing a ripple of pleasure to run down the human's spine. Dib let out a groan as Zim ground their hips together, causing his already hardened member to grow even further erect.

Zim leaned down, mashing his lips onto Dib's. Warmth radiated from his soft, peach-toned skin as his alien lover ran a cool finger under the waistline of his boxers. Zim broke the kiss to whisk off the last remaining article of clothing on Dib's body.

"Oh!" Dib gasped as Zim slid his warm mouth over the boy's erection. Wrapping his snakelike tongue around the length, Zim sucked slowly, enjoying the human's reaction.

A soft moan escaped Dib's lips, and he glanced down at Zim, his face flushed red. Zim slid his tongue off of the boy's cock, wanting him to save himself for a little longer. Dib whimpered at the loss of warmth from that region of his body.

Zim removed his own pants, and pulled a silver tube out of his PAK. Dib raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Lube." Zim said, squeezing some of the gel onto his hands. It was the weirdest lube Dib had ever seen. The green boy placed his fingers at Dib's entrance. The boy shivered. It was cold..

Zim caught Dib's soft lips in another kiss to distract from the momentary pain. He pumped his fingers in and out . Dib moaned into their kiss, tears stinging the edge of his eyes.

The alien pulled his fingers back out again, fairly certain that his lover's entrance could now handle him.

He thrust in harshly, enjoying the momentary torment that flashed across Dib's face. Zim built up a steady beat.

"Mmmmphhh... nngh.. aaahh!" Dib moaned, throwing his head back. He loved the feeling of Zim moving inside him. He cried out as his alien lover hit a bundle of nerves just under his stomach.

"Zim!" he gasped, digging his fingernails into the green skin on Zim's back. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on the green boy's skin as he continued thrusting, reaching deeper with each pounding beat. Shivers of pleasure racked Dib's body, and he bucked his hips, causing Zim to slide even deeper.

Zim could feel a sour liquid welling up behind his teeth, and he pressed his lips fervently against the other's, pleading desperately for entrance. Dib opened his mouth, and Zim slid his tongue in, allowing the syrupy alien version of cum to flow from his own mouth into the waiting mouth of his lover's.

Zim hit the magical spot again, and Dib let out a sticky moan. The black haired boy groaned, knowing he was close to peaking. This wasn't just going to be a cum, this was going to be a tactical nuke. He felt as if he were about to explode, his skin tingling at the sticky kisses Zim planted up and along his neck and jawline. He wanted to savor the pleasure coursing through his body, making his eyes roll back into his head, and his throat call out unbidden with strange noises that seemed to please Zim immensely. Dib let out an ear-splitting, bliss-filled shriek as he came on himself. Zim gave one final thrust before collapsing next to his human lover, panting. They both looked at each other, exhausted and covered in sweat and various other fluids. Zim pulled Dib closer, locking their lips together in a sloppy, half asleep kiss. Dib snuggled up to Zim's chest. The alien smiled, enjoying the feel of the boy's cool breath on his neck.

He focused on calming his breathing as he watched Dib's eyelids droop, then slide closed.

"I love you, you silly human." Zim whispered. Dib smiled, and mumbled an unintelligible response, already well on his way to being asleep. The two sighed and drifted to sleep with the rain still pounding on outside.

©KU on DA


End file.
